


Best Idea Ever

by Manu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, First Dates, M/M, Unbeta'd, inktober prompts, personal fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Jason and Nico's first date.





	Best Idea Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 18: bottle

If you were to ask Jason what train of thought had led to him sitting across from Nico in a fancy Italian restaurant while wearing the most lavish and restrictive outfit he owned, he could at least point you to the departure station.

“Just take him to a movie and then McDonald’s, dude,” Percy had suggested when he reached out to him after having asked Nico out—well, more like blurted out. “I mean, that’s what I did. Don't overthink it,” he'd splashed some water Jason's way.

“You broke up like a week later,” Jason had said, shielding himself with a pool toy.

“That wasn’t because of the date, it was because I was actually too gay for him. Guy’s a real masc4masc.”

”Ooor maybe it was because you googled a bunch of lingo and then started misus—”

“Do not even, you twunk.”

“Please stop,” he’d begged, and sank into the pool.

“Are you okay?” Nico said, bringing him back to the present. Unlike him, he was wearing just a shirt and what Jason guessed were his only non-ripped jeans. He clearly had been expecting a Percy-like experience. What a bad idea this had been.

“Fine, I’m fine,” Jason said, more upset than he intended.

“You look really nice tonight,” Nico said, trying to cheer him up, and his face threaten to blush. “Normally you’re a Percy 2.0, but you clean up rather well,” he couldn’t stop himself.

Jason smiled.

This was the best idea. Jason always had the best ideas. He was a genius.

 

If you were to ask Jason what panicking impulses had led him to order the most expensive bottle of wine and proceed to go toe to toe with Nico drinking it, he would have been perfectly able to tell you.

“Didn’t know you were a wine guy,” Nico said, taking a sip of his glass.

“Yeah, totally,” he replied, his mind immediately wandering off to that time he drank champagne at Percy’s bar mitzvah. He hadn’t finished it then.

He gulped down his drink to drive the point home. Nico didn’t look convinced. Jason poured another glassful in response.

Best ideas, yes, sir.

 

If you were to ask Jason what had happened after he began complimenting Nico’s eyes for fifteen minutes, even starting to compose a song to them, and waking up in a strange bed, he wouldn’t be able to tell you much, if anything at all.

He rolled to his side, the world rolled right alongside him and then kept on rolling.

“Oh, God…”

He closed his eyes. Everything was so bright, so painfully bright. There was a constant ringing drilling into his brain. He opened them to find himself stripped down to his underwear.

It was a nice room, he figured, once the colors stopped hurting a bit.

There was a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he said in automatic in the raspiest voice he had ever heard himself use.

Nico entered the room. He was wearing grey sweatpants and a tight, black athletic shirt. Jason suddenly felt very exposed, so he quickly pulled the covers up to his chin. Grey-sweatpants-and-black-sleeveless-shirt offered Jason a glass of water and a mysterious pill. Jason took them both and gulped them down, thankful. He was also thankful for the covers, well, covering up the situation currently developing between his legs. Nico in that outfit really was too much.

“Where did you sleep?” Jason asked, once the room had actually stopped screaming at his eyes.

“In the couch. So don’t worry, I was a perfect gentleman,” Nico said, eyeing Jason’s hand still holding up the covers.

“Kiiinda wish you hadn’t been,” Jason said, leaving all the thinking to his boner.

Nico actually did blush this time.

“That can be fixed,” he said, sitting on the bed.

Best fucking ideas in the whole goddamn world.

**Author's Note:**

> Drink responsibly, kids.


End file.
